Eyeless
by Rhein Wolfobbe
Summary: terjadi saat Ichigo baru sadar dari pingsannya setelah mengalahkan Aizen. Membantu pekerjaan letnan divisi 6 ternyata menimbulkan petaka. IshiHime, mind to RnR?


Langsung aja yah,

**Warning! bukan AU, typo, ngelantur, happy RnR!**

.

.

**Eyeless**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

.

.**  
><strong>

Sejak dahulu, dipercaya bahwa sesosok makhluk ganas akan datang tiap malam bulan purnama. Mencari sepasang bola mata yang sesuai untuk dua lubang diwajahnya. Legenda yang sudah turun temurun antar generasi di desa ini. Sehingga muncul aturan tidak tertulis untuk tidak meninggalkan rumah pada malam bulan purnama. Juga untuk mengumpulkan setengah hasil kebun mereka untuk persembahan. Sampai mereka datang,

"Yosh, kita hampir sampai." Renji menyeka keringat di dahinya.

"..." Ishida tutup mulut dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Sepi sekali..." Inoue menatap ke sekeliling desa.

"Tunggu sebentar! Kenapa Inoue-san ikut?" muncul simbol perempatan di dahi Ishida..

"Anu... Kuchiki-san sedang sibuk, jadi aku ikut."

"Haah, kalau begini bukankah lebih baik kita kembali ke dunia nyata." Ishida menghela nafas.

"Tidak bisa, besok aku ada janji dengan Kuchiki-san, lagipula Chad-kun masih mengajari Hisagi-san main gitar, dan Kurosaki-kun juga baru siuman."

"Ssstt!" Renji mengisyaratkan untuk sembunyi.

Seorang arrancar lewat, arrancar yang memiliki rongga mata namun tidak ada bola mata didalamnya. Menoleh pada Inoue yang belum sempat bersembunyi,

"Inoue-san!" Ishida berteriak dan meraih tangan sang gadis namun terlambat. Arrancar lebih dulu berhasil meraih Inoue. Dua lelaki ini melancarkan serangan masing-masing namun meleset, arrancar itu sudah lenyap, dengan membawa pergi Inoue.

"Ishida-kun!" teriakan Inoue semakin lenyap ditelan pepohonan.

"Sial!" Ishida dan Renji berlari mengikuti jejak reiatsu makhluk tersebut.

Sampai pada suatu tempat, padang rumput luas. Tanpa ragu letnan divisi 6 ini langsung menghunus Zabimaru kearah Arrancar yang menggenggam erat leher Inoue dengan telapak tangan besar miliknya. Makhluk tanpa mata ini menghindar, tepat saat akan balik menyerang, anak panah biru Ishida menancap di dahinya. Seketika itu arrancar ini lenyap tak tersisa.

"Inoue-san.." kedua orang ini membawa sang gadis kembali ke desa.

Abarai membantu dengan sedikit pengetahuan tentang kidou pengobatan miliknya. Ditambah dengan warga desa yang ikut membantu merawat Inoue sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas dibasminya arrancar tadi.

"Mmm…" sedikit demi sedikit Inoue mulai membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah sadar…syukurlah.." senyum lega keluar dari wajah sang Quincy.

"Ishida-kun… dimana ini? Pa-pakaianku…" wajah Inoue sedikit merona merah.

"Bu-bukan, para wanita dari desa ini yang menggantikannya," lelaki ini menjadi salah tingkah. Sejak awal ia memang mudah kebingungan jika perempuan menggodanya.

"Bercanda kok, reaksi Ishida-kun selalu lucu sekali, hihihi…" bagi gadis ini, berhasil melihat Ishida kebingungan memiliki kepuasan tersendiri.

"Heh." Ishida hanya membalas dengan tersenyum kecut.

"Dimana Abarai-kun?"

"Ia sudah kembali lebih dahulu ke Seiretei, melaporkan hasil misinya." Ishida menuangkan teh hangat ke dalam gelas dan memberikannya pada Inoue.

"Eh, misinya sudah selesai?"

"Ya, kau tidak sadarkan diri selama dua hari."

"Begitu… samar-samar aku ingat, tertangkap oleh arrancar itu dan sampai akhir aku hanya jadi beban ya Ishida-kun."

"Kau sengaja tidak bersembunyi karena tahu arrancar itu akan menyerang anak kecil yang mengikuti Abarai kan." Ishida mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang bulan.

"Meski begitu, aku yang berniat ingin menolong pada akhirnya selalu menjadi yang perlu pertolongan, aku benci diriku.." Gadis ini tertunduk, menggenggam erat selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

"Karena itulah ada aku, Kurosaki, Chad, Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun dan lainnya."

"…"

"Semuanya memiliki kekurangan dan memiliki kelebihan untuk saling melengkapi, jadi tiap kau merasa membenci dirimu lagi, cukup ingat bahwa kau tidak sendirian Inoue-san." Ishida mengelus pelan kepala Inoue.

"Ya.." Inoue masih tertunduk.

"Istirahatlah, besok pagi kita kembali ke Seiretei." Ishida meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Keesokan harinya desa mendadak ramai akibat ditemukan mayat seorang warga dalam keadaan tanpa mata. Para penghuni kembali ketakutan dan akhirnya sepakat untuk kembali memberikan persembahan pada arrancar tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin, arrancar itu masih hidup?" lelaki berkacamata ini menggumam sendiri saat seorang penduduk memberitahunya tentang mayat tadi.

"Ugghhh!" tiba-tiba Inoue mengerang keras dari balik selimutnya.

"Ada apa Inoue-san?"

"Mataku… kedua bola mataku sakit sekali, Ishida-kun tolong…arrghh…" sang gadis menggeliat dalam futon sambil menutupi kedua matanya.

"Tahan sebentar…" Ishida menggenggam erat telapak tangan Inoue dan melihat keadaan mata gadis ini. Iris mata perempuan ini berubah merah.

"Sakit Ishida-kun! Cahayanya menyakitkan sekali…" Inoue melepas paksa genggaman tangan Ishida dan kembali menutupi dua matanya.

Ishida menutup tirai jendela dan pintu kamar. Perlahan Inoue menghentikan geliatnya, rasa sakit dimatanya berkurang.

"Ada apa dengan mataku Ishida-kun?" suara gadis ini pekat dengan rasa cemas.

"Mungkin terkena racun dari arrancar waktu itu… Inoue-san, hari ini jangan keluar dari kamar, kelihatannya racun itu membuat matamu tidak kuat terkena sinar matahari, aku akan meminta bantuan dari Seiretei."

"Jangan! Aku takut… aku sudah terbiasa dengan tempat gelap, tapi… entah mengapa saat ini aku takut, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian di sini, aku takut." Suara Inoue sedikit bergetar, menyiratkan ketakutan yang ia rasakan.

" . . . baiklah, kalau begitu nanti malam kita kembali ke Seiretei." Ishida kembali duduk disebelah Inoue berbaring.

"Ya, terima kasih Ishida-kun."

Lelaki berkacamata ini tanpa sadar tertidur.

"Ugh.. Inoue-san?" Ia mendapati pintu kamar terbuka, dan sang gadis sedang duduk di tepi depan kamar memandang kearah bulan.

"Kedua matamu tidak apa-apa?" Ishida berjalan mendekat dan duduk disebelah gadis ini.

"Iya, saat memandang bulan rasa nyeri di mataku hilang, lagipula bulan itu indah sekali."

"!" Ishida terkejut namun berhasil menahannya, iris mata Inoue semakin merah menyala dan semakin membesar, seakan ingin memerahkan seluruh bagiannya.

"Ada apa Ishida-kun?"

"Tidak, kita harus segera bergegas kembali ke Seiretei."

Sejenak kemudian terdengar teriakan dari seorang penduduk. Dengan cepat semua warga desa datang berkumpul. Penduduk tadi menemukan satu lagi mayat tanpa mata. Mereka mulai panik satu sama lain, bukankah mereka telah memberikan persembahan untuk makhluk itu, ditambah lagi malam ini bulan tidak bulat sempurna, mengapa masih ada orang yang diserang? Dalam keadaan ketakutan mereka kembali kerumah masing-masing, menyudahi segala aktivitas hingga matahari kembali muncul.

"Kita tidak bisa kembali ke Seiretei sekarang, arrancar itu berkeliaran disekitar sini."

"…" Inoue hanya diam, dengan tetap memandang kearah bulan yang hanya tampak separuh di langit malam.

"Dia mungkin masih belum jauh, kau tunggu disini Inoue-san." Ishida menggunakan hirenkyaku-nya mencoba mengejar jejak arrancar tadi. Namun sia-sia, hingga matahari terbit, ia tidak menemukan apapun. Saat kembali ke desa, seorang penduduk menghampirinya dengan wajah cemas. Memberitahukan bahwa keadaan sang gadis bertambah buruk.

"Inoue-san!"

"Sakit sekali Ishida-kun.. ughh!" Inoue menutupi kedua matanya, meski dalam ruangan ini hanya sedikit sekali cahaya masuk ia masih tetap mengerang kesakitan.

"!" Ishida semakin terkejut melihat kedua bola mata Inoue mengalirkan darah dengan deras.

Segera lelaki ini mencari kain hitam dan menggunakannya sebagai penutup mata Inoue. Quincy ini juga menutup semua sisa jalan cahaya yang ada, menjadikan ruangan semakin gelap pekat. Perlahan, teriakan rasa sakit Inoue berkurang.

"Ishida-kun?"

"Aku disini, tidak usah takut, istirahatlah."

"Terima kasih." Suara Inoue kembali tenang.

Ishida tertidur akibat kelelahan dan saat terbangun lagi-lagi ia mendapati Inoue sedang menatap bulan dari tepi kamar. Quincy ini mendekat, dan tiba-tiba Inoue menyerangnya. Membuat Ishida mendapatkan fakta bahwa arrancar yang kemarin ia dan Renji binasakan telah menguasai tubuh Inoue.

"Ini aku Inoue-san!" Ishida terdiam menatap rongga mata kiri Inoue yang kosong, sedangkan mata kanannya sudah merah sempurna.

"ARRGHHH!" tubuh sang gadis yang dikuasai oleh monster itu hanya bisa berteriak dan menyerang.

"Inoue-san!" Quincy ini terhenti sesaat sebelum melepaskan panah kearah dahi Inoue. Tidak mungkin ia melepaskan anak panah ke tubuh gadis yang sangat berharga baginya itu. Kesempatan yang digunakan oleh monster ini melarikan diri.

"Tunggu Inoue-san!" Ishida berniat mengejar namun sesuatu menahan lengannya.

"Ishida!" Tangan penuh tato Renji mencengkeram kuat lengan Ishida, memaksa Ishida untuk tidak mengejar Inoue.

"Lepaskan aku, aku harus menolongnya Abarai-kun!"

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Jiwanya sudah melebur dengan jiwa arrancar, tidak ada cara lain selain melepaskannya dari rasa sakitnya." Renji mengarahkan pandangannya kebawah.

"Maksudmu… Inoue-san harus dibunuh? Beberapa hari ini ia sangat menderita karena sakit dimatanya itu dan sekarang kau muncul tiba-tiba dan seenaknya bilang harus dibunuh?"

"Karena kau mengetahui betapa menderitanya dia, seharusnya kau lebih memahami apa yang harus dilakukan sialan! Apa kau akan tetap membiarkan ia terus menderita seperti sekarang?"

"…"

"dan maaf, aku terlambat… arrancar itu memasang kekkai di sekitar desa ini, memakan waktu untuk menemukan tempat ini lagi." Renji mengendorkan cengkramannya pada lengan Ishida.

"Tidak… pasti ada cara lain." Ishida menggunakan Hirenkyaku untuk mengejar Inoue.

"Hei! Ishida!" teriakan Abarai sudah tidak digubris oleh Ishida, dengan cepat lelaki berambut merah ini mengikuti sang Quincy dengan shunpo miliknya.

Sejenak kemudian Ishida dan Renji menemukan Inoue. Gadis itu sedang menggenggam leher seorang lelaki yang sudah tidak bernyawa dan tidak bermata. Dengan bantuan Abarai untuk mengulur waktu, Ishida membuat simbol Quincy diatas tanah dan menyeret Inoue kedalamnya. Tubuh Inoue jatuh tergeletak didalam simbol tersebut, seketika itu semua gerakan gadis ini terkunci.

"Inoue-san."

"HRGGRHH!" makhluk didalam tubuh Inoue semakin marah.

"Tenanglah Inoue-san." Ishida membungkuk lalu memeluk tubuh Inoue. Dan ronta Inoue berhenti, gadis ini kembali tenang.

"…a-aku takut Ishida-kun." Tetes demi tetes air mata Inoue mengalir dari mata kanannya. Telapak tangannya meremas kuat pakaian putih Ishida.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir." Ishida mempererat pelukannya pada Inoue.

"ugghhh... sakit, mataku sakit…Ishida-kun mataku sakit sekali…" Mata kanan gadis ini perlahan terurai menjadi partikel kecil dan menghilang di udara. Mata kanan yang telah menyerap semua energi hidup sang gadis itu lenyap, meninggalkan Inoue tergeletak lemas dalam pelukan Ishida.

"..." Ishida melepas pelukannya kemudian mengumpulkan reiatsu diujung jari kirinya.

"Hoi, hoi, Ishida!" Renji berteriak mengetahui apa yang akan Ishida lakukan.

Ishida melepaskan kacamatanya. Ia sudah belajar bagaimana memanipulasi syaraf dengan reiatsu dari ilmu Quincy yang sebenarnya terlarang dari kakeknya. Lelaki ini sudah lebih dulu memutuskan syaraf dalam rongga matanya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang akan dialaminya.

"Maaf Inoue-san, aku hanya bisa memberikanmu satu." Quincy muda ini mencongkel keluar bola mata kiri nya dengan jari yang sudah dilingkupi dengan reiatsunya. Memang benar ia tidak merasa sakit sedikitpun, tapi darah yang keluar dari rongga matanya tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Seakan menangis darah, pipi kirinya yang putih berhias darah segar yang mengalir seperti air terjun. Mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin reiatsu kedalam bolamata di genggaman tangan kirinya itu dan...

"Jangan mati Inoue-san.." perlahan ia memasukkan bola matanya kedalam rongga mata kiri gadis dihadapannya. Setelah itu lelaki ini pingsan, kehilangan banyak darah serta reiatsu.

Dan terbangun dalam sebuah ruangan.

"…" lelaki ini duduk, kemudian saat akan meraba mata kirinya ia terhenti. Teringat kembali bahwa ia memberikan mata kirinya pada seseorang.

"Syukurlah." Inoue yang barusan masuk ke dalam kamar menghela nafas lega.

"Inoue-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ishida menatap perban yang menutupi rongga mata kanan Inoue.

"Ya, berkat Ishida-kun aku masih bisa memiliki salah satu penglihatanku." Gadis ini duduk disebelah Ishida.

"Maaf.. maaf.. aku minta maaf Ishida-kun." Lagi-lagi air mata itu menetes, air mata yang selalu membuat Ishida merasa benci dirinya sendiri.

"Yang terpenting kita masih hidup." Ishida mengelus pelan kepala Inoue.

"…" Inoue menyeka air matanya, kemudian memanggil para peri kecil yang hidup di dalam jepit rambut miliknya untuk mengembalikan mata kiri Ishida.

"Tidak usah." Ishida menolak dengan halus.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Aku tidak ingin Inoue-san sendiri yang seperti ini, lagipula saat itu aku sudah berniat memberikannya, niatku jadi sia-sia kalau kau menyembuhkan mataku." Ishida tersenyum.

"Terima kasih..." Inoue berkata lirih saat memeluk lelaki dihadapannya ini.

"Ishida! Inoue!" terdengar suara teriakan cemas Ichigo dan lainnya dari luar. Setelah mendengar berita dari Renji, mereka semua langsung menuju desa tragedi ini.

"Itu… suara Kurosaki?"

"Ya, Kurosaki-kun dan lainnya datang untuk menjemput kita kembali ke Seiretei."

"Yah, mereka semua sudah datang untuk menjemput, jadi lebih baik jangan buat mereka cemas." Ishida membersihkan sisa air mata di pipi Inoue dengan lengan bajunya.

"…" Orihime mengangguk lalu tersenyum dan menarik lengan Ishida keluar ruangan, menuju teman-temannya.

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

**END**

.

.

.**  
><strong>

walopun ficnya abal jangan lupa review yah!


End file.
